


Hybrid AU side stories #1

by Purpledahlia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledahlia/pseuds/Purpledahlia
Summary: A side story in my sung corporation universe. Male OC this time. Just a background for now to have something to work with.





	Hybrid AU side stories #1

Aki  
ch 1

Male Dalmatian hybrid  
Black and White ears and tail, black hair, light brown eyes, lightly tanned skin. 5" 10". Slender, wiry build

Background:  
Born to a legal hybrid female but owners didn't keep him, not wanting another mouth to feed, so they dumped him in an alley in the worst part of town. A kindly old shopkeeper found him and took him in, giving him a warm place to stay and fed and clothed him. He was given the name Aki, which means Autumn, for that was the season he was born in. The shopkeeper kept him hidden in the basement but taught him basic reading and writing.  
Shortly before Aki's 15th birthday, the shopkeeper suffered a fatal heart attack . Aki called 911 but had to leave before the paramedics arrived or risk being taken to a shelter and possibly euthanized. After three years of living on the street, hiding from any authority figures and dumpster diving for food, Aki's physique was Lean and muscular but malnourished. He fought with a few other homeless hybrids, earning scars and a reputation as a badass. He made a couple friends through fighting as well, feeling a responsibility to protect the weaker hybrids who were just trying to survive, like him, from the ones that preyed on the weak.


End file.
